


Home is Where the Spark Is

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Home is Where the Spark Is

They made it back to Jazz’s home before the flood of questions erupted from Bluestreak. Prowl was surprised that the dams had held so long. 

“Where did you go? You left me! How could you leave me Prowl? I was all alone. When the c-city fell I was trapped under rubble and our creators died, and I was stuck with their dead frames. How could you have left me? Why even come back now? It’s not like you want me. I know you don’t want me. I’m a bother. nothing but a bother. I was too old for any mechs to want to take me home. Do you know how horrible it was? It was horrible!” 

Prowl knelt and pulled the youngling to him, “I never left you by choice. I never would have left you by choice. Ever. Get that out of your processor.” 

Bluestreak hugged him back, “Where are we? What is this place.” 

“This is Jazz’s home. He rescued me.” 

“Us!” Smokescreen spoke up, “Hey bitty, nice to meet you, I’m Smokescreen.”

Bluestreak squinted at him, “Why are we here?” 

“Yer here because Prowler wants you here,” Jazz said as he stepped into the room, “And your brother is here to make me money. Aren’t yah, Prowler?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Prowl sighed, “We have a mutually beneficial arrangement, Blue. We’ll all be safe here, and maybe soon we can move to someplace nicer.” 

“Not too much nicer,” Jazz said, squinting. “We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” 

“No, not too much nicer,” Prowl agreed. “But nicer than this. I need to find Alpha Trion. I need to know what happened. I need to know.” 

“You aren’t the only one,” Smokescreen said forlornly. 

Prowl pat Smokescreen shoulder, “We’ll find him. Don’t worry. I have faith in that.” 

“You are too nice to me,” Smokescreen sighed, “It’s my fault we were down in that stupid place for so long.” 

“Perhaps, but we are free now,” Prowl said, and drew Smokescreen into his hug with Bluestreak. The mech acted like such a youngling at times. It was impossible to stay mad at him.


End file.
